Chocolate con sabor a ¿Engaño?
by Camy Uzumaki
Summary: -¡Feliz San Valentín! -¡chocolates dattebayo! **Todo había comenzado como un perfecto San Valentín, Naruto y Hinata cada día se enamoraban mas y su relación no podía ser mejor pero... -¿Estás segura de que esta es la indicada Sakura? -¡Por supuesto!. Esta piedra es perfecta para el matrimonio Naruto *Chocolates, confusiones y ¿engaños?* (NH y un poco de SS)
1. Chocolates, confusiones y ¿engaños?

Declaimer_**: -Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ... **_

_**"El presente One-shot participa en el reto nº 6 de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white" **_

Importante:

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Cambio de personaje)

.

.

.

-¡¿Q...qué e...e...e...e...es esto ?! .- Murmuré horrorizada por lo que mis ojos me mostraban-.

-Eso mismo es lo que quiero saber .- Dijo el Uchiha, su voz sonaba tranquila pero sus manos empuñadas delataban su gran enojo -.

¿Por qué Naruto me hacia esto?, ¿Por qué? Si se supone que él me ama, o es que todo esto...todos estos meses solo... ¿Fueron una vil mentira? Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, cada una de mis lágrimas, no hacían mas que gritar silenciosamente todo el dolor que siento en este momento.

-Qui...quizás es por eso que... .- No podía decir nada mas, un gran nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía, dolía mucho... tanto, que sabia, que si seguía aquí mas tiempo ,todo mi dolor saldría a la luz y no podría parar, lloraría durante varios días o quizás semanas -.

-¡¿Por eso qué?! .- Me preguntó exaltado, no había dudas, él sentía el mismo dolor que yo en este momento... pero, ¿Qué no se suponía que ella lo amaba? -. ...Por Dios ¡Dime lo que sabes! .- Sé que él sentía las mismas ganas de llorar , pero su orgullo no le permitiría hacerlo a menos que estuviera solo, así es él -.

-Quizás, es por eso que estaba tan nervioso y mantenía secretos con Sakura .- Me sequé las lágrimas como pude, yo también tenia mi orgullo y no iba a permitir que él me viera sufriendo de esta forma...¡No!, no le daría en el gusto -. Varias veces esta semana salió con ella, y cada vez que le preguntaba solo me evadía...

-Ella estaba igual, salía varias veces y cada vez que intentaba preguntarle hacia donde iba, solo me respondía con un ''No te preocupes, vuelvo luego'', me pareció extraño pero no le di demasiada importancia, yo... yo confiaba en ella

-¿Cómo...cómo fueron capaces de hacernos esto?

Pero ... ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?, si tan solo en la mañana ,mientras celebrábamos San Valentín, todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto. ¿Por qué la misma persona que me repitió constantemente lo mucho que me amaba, me hacia esto?...¿Por qué?

.

_****Flashback Hinata** **_

_-Bu...buenos días Naruto-kun _

_-Buenos días Hinata. ¿Cuándo dejarás de usar el ''kun''?, eres mi novia desde hace ya casi 10 meses, no deberías hacerlo-ttebayo! _

_-E...es que... a mi me gusta .-Me ruborice, es que como no hacerlo... un rubio, de ojos azules que fácilmente rivalizarían con el azul del mar, con un cuerpo excelentemente trabajado, esta a mi lado, semi-desnudo, solo cubierto por un bóxer naranja y que además te sonríe de esa forma enloquecedora que solo él sabe hacer- ¡Basta Hinata!- me regañe mentalmente, no me gustaba por donde iban esos pensamientos ,y a tan tempranas horas de la mañana -. _

_-Y a mi me gustas tu, de hecho...te amo jejeje. ¿En qué piensas Hina-Hime? _

_-¡Kyaaa! .-De un solo movimiento, ya estaba recostada sobre él, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho...su pecho... -¡Hinata, contrólate!- Volví a regañarme, es que era difícil no divagar con semejante hombre a mi lado-. _

_-Entonces, ¿Me dirás? .- Esa sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios, en este momento podría hacer lo que él quisiera si me lo pide, su sonrisa es tan embriagadoramente sexi que estoy segura no me arrepentiría de nada...pero ¡NO!, no estaba aquí para pensar en cosas pervertidas, lo que tenia que hacer era otra cosa -. _

_-Yo...yo... te traje algo, así que te espero en la cocina .-Rápidamente me levante, no sin antes darle un tierno beso a la persona que amo-. -T...te espero- .-Y al instante salí corriendo-. _

_Ya han pasaron 15 minutos y los nervios no me dejan tranquila. ¿Y si no le gustan?, ¿Y si quedó demasiado dulce?, ¿Y si mejor le doy algo más?, miles de preguntan e inquietudes invadían mi mente . La verdad estoy demasiado nerviosa, lo mejor será irme y comprar otra cosa. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero al darme la vuelta quede con la boca abierta... _

_-¿Na...Naruto-kun ? .-Ahí estaba él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, recién salido de la ducha, con sus singulares pantalones naranjas y sin camisa... su pelo aún estaba mojado, ya que aun caían gotas de agua de su pelo alborotado, esas mismas gotas recorrian todo su bien formado abdomen. ..¡Que imagen mas sexi! ,mis piernas temblaron cuando se acerco a mi, -¿Sólo era yo o el caminaba de forma seductora?, ¿Sólo era yo o aquí hacía mucho calor?- -. _

_-¿Eso es para mi? .- Me preguntó apuntando a la cajita azul con una rosa celeste adornándola-. _

_-Ahh...¿esto?...etto...si, ¡Feliz San Valentín! .- Creo que se lo grite, ¡Ay!, estoy muy nerviosa y creo que ya podía competir contra un tomate por lo roja que me encontraba -. _

_-¡Ohhh, chocolates dattebayo! .- Emocionado, como si fuera un niño pequeño, me arrebató la caja y se fue a sentar en el sillón. Era una imagen enternecedora sin duda, -¿Sería la primera vez que recibía chocolates?- Pensé al notar su alegría. Aun nerviosa me senté a su lado ,mirando como se lo comía -. _

_-¿Te gustó? _

_-¡Están deliciosos-ttebayo! ¿Quieres uno? .-Tomó un chocolate de la cajita y abrí mi boca, suponiendo que él me lo daría, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así pues él se llevó el chocolate a su boca y lo colocó entre sus dientes-. Toma, te aseguro que esta delicioso .-Apuntó el chocolate ,creo que en ese momento ya no competía contra un tomate, yo definitivamente ¡Le ganaba!-. _

_-¿Ehh? esto...yo...yo... _

_-¡Vamos! ,no te pongas nerviosa, recuerda que hemos hecho cosas mas interesantes que esta .-Sonrió notoriamente orgulloso. Esas imágenes recorrieron mi mente, todas esas incontables veces, en las que él me había tomado como suya, en las que nos profesábamos amor susurrándonos al oído lo mucho que nos amábamos... si esto seguía así ,esta fácilmente se convertiría en una de esas veces, pero ¡Estúpidas misiones!, ¿Por qué justo hoy tanto él como yo teníamos que ir a una misión? y lo peor de todo es que eran diferentes misiones, si tan solo nos tocara hacerla juntos... ¡Estúpido Kakashi!-. _

_Tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos, me acerqué a su boca y mordí la mitad de ese pequeño trozo de chocolate. _

_\- Mmmm... .-Estaba en verdad delicioso y tenerlo desde la boca de Naruto lo hacia más delicioso aun-. _

_-Me imagino muchas cosas en las que podríamos usar este chocolate... pero... ¡Ahhh! ¡Estúpido sensei! . _

_Su cara mostraba frustración ,pero no como si en verdad estuviera enojado con Kakashi, eso me pareció extraño pero no le tomé mucha importancia. _

_-¿En cuánto tiempo más te tienes que ir? _

_-En cuanto Sakura-chan toque el timbre de la puerta, eso será en unos 20 minutos más, así que aún me queda tiempo suficiente para decirte cuanto te amo... _

_-Tú... ¿Tú me amas? .-Sabía la respuesta, pero me encantaba oír a Naruto decirlo-. _

_-Más que a mi propia vida Hina-chan, ¡Te amo, te amo , te amo, y mil veces te amo! _

_-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun .-Mi Timidez se esfumaba cada vez que sentía ganas de besarlo, así que sin perder más tiempo, lo bese intensamente, no quería que hubiera dudas de mi amor-. _

_Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero fue él quien lo inició nuevamente, lamió suavemente mi labio inferior y luego lo mordió, provocando que abriera levemente mi boca, un espacio suficiente para que su lengua me invadiera, no me quede atrás, así que mi lengua salió a encontrarse con la suya, danzando en perfecta sincronía. El ambiente cada vez aumentaba unos grados de temperatura, las caricias no se dejaron esperar y la ropa ya estaba estorbando, subió su mano en dirección a mis pechos , con delicadeza rozó uno y estaba ansiosa de que algo más sucediera pero un timbre nos devolvió a la realidad. _

_-Creo que llego Sakura-chan .-Dijo frustrando, apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello, se notaba que no quería ir, pero el deber llamaba... ¿cierto?-. _

_-Lo sé... _

_Ambos nos levantamos sin muchas ganas, él se puso su camisa y chaqueta, mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina nuevamente, le di una cajita de almuerzo que yo misma le preparé, junto con los chocolates que aún quedaban. _

_-¿Nos vemos en la tarde? _

_-No lo creo, mi padre organizó un almuerzo con gente importante de la aldea y como heredera debo estar ahí, además, tengo que dejar listas las cosas que llevare a mi misión. _

_-Bueno, entonces en la noche, antes de que partas a tu misión dattebayo _

_-¡Claro!, estaré aquí como a las 9 _

_-Esta bien mi Hime, te amo _

_-Adiós Naruto-kun, también te amo .-Nos dimos un último beso que duró mas de lo que debería, ya que Sakura volvió a hacer sonar el timbre -. _

_-¡Voy! ,rayos... adiós Hinata .- y así se marchó.- _

_-Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa o mi padre se enojara... .- _

_****Fin Flashback Hinata** **_

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

.

-¿Estás segura que no podemos decir nada Sakura-chan?, estoy seguro que ellos nos entenderán, esto no es algo que planeamos.

-¡Claro que no podemos hacer nada! ¿Qué crees que pensaran de nosotros cuando le digamos...esto? .- Levantó nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas-. -Sé que no lo planeamos pero no podemos hacer nada

-Pero...pero...

-¡Pero nada! lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscarlo a él, para que podamos... ya sabes

-Esta bien, solo espero que ella lo comprenda ...

.

_****Flashback Naruto** **_

_**-En algún lugar lejano de Konoha... **_

_._

_-¿Estás segura de que esta es la indicada? _

_-¡Por supuesto!. Esta piedra es preciosa, no hay otra mejor en el mundo... esta es perfecta para el matrimonio .-Se sonrojó inmediatamente, supongo que todas las mujeres sueñan con que este momento llegue-. _

_-Bueno... será mejor que volvamos ,el señor de la joyería me dijo que se lo llevara pronto, y ya quiero que lo hagan , ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de hacer esto ttebayo. _

_-Cálmate Naruto, bueno... ¡Vayámonos! _

_. _

_**-Unas horas después, en Konoha... **_

_. _

_-Bueno muchacho, aquí esta, ¡Espero que sean muy felices juntos! _

_-¡¿Quiénes?! .- Pregunté al mismo tiempo que Sakura-chan -. _

_-Ustedes, ¿O no son ustedes los que se casan? _

_-¿Nosotros? jajaja ¡Por supuesto que no!, mi futura esposa se llama Hinata, ¡La mujer mas hermosa del mundo! _

_-¿Insinúas que no soy hermosa? ¡Shanaroo! _

_-Sakura-chan yso ndo dije esho... .- Apenas pude articular una palabra ,es que los golpes de ella siempre son casi letales. Momentos así son los que mas extraño las tiernas caricias de mi novia -. _

_-No importa, de todas formas a mi solo me interesa Sasuke-kun .- Sus ojos brillaron de solo pensar en el Teme, ese idiota merecia todo el amor que recibia de Sakura-chan -._

_-¡Naruto-niichan! _

_-¡Konohamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Te vi entrar hace un rato, ¿No me digas que ya se lo propondrás a Hinata-chan? _

_-¡¿Co...co...como lo sabes? ! _

_-Jajaja se te nota mucho Naruto-niichan, leí en un libro la forma perfecta de proponerte, ¿Quieres saberla? _

_-¡¿Enserio?! me ayudarías mucho-ttebayo _

_-Bueno, dame tu mano .- Levanté mi mano hacia él, una sonrisa un tanto siniestra apareció en su rostro, pero no le di mucha importancia. Comenzó a dibujar sellos con sus dedos hasta que al final la soltó -. _

_-¿Y? ¿Qué fue eso? _

_-Eso solo es el inicio nii-chan, ahora toma la mano de Sakura, como si ella fuera Hinata .- Me pareció extraño, pero solo mire a Sakura, quien asintió, dándome a entender que lo hiciera -._

_-Si con esto te ayudo ,esta bien. _

_-uhmm... bueno .- Entrelace mi mano con la de ella pensando en Hinata, pero algo raro paso, una fuerza extraña presiono nuestras manos impidiendo que nos liberáramos -. _

_-¿Qué hiciste Konohamaru?! Gritamos al unísono, pero ya se había marchado _

_-Y ahora ... ¿Qué hacemos? _

_****Fin flashback Naruto** **_

.

-Quizás esta escondido en el monumento de los hokages, ¡Siempre lo hace! vamos Sakura-chan

-E...esta bien

-¿Pasa algo?

-Siento como si nos estuvieran viendo, pero no de una buena forma.

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta y nuestros ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ahí estaba Hinata con sus ojos cristalizados ,tratando de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y su mirada...su mirada reflejaba dolor y decisión a la vez. A su lado estaba Sasuke, con la misma mirada de Hinata, solo que él no mostraba esas incesantes ganas de llorar .Ambos caminaron hacia nosotros, pero no podíamos hacer nada, estábamos paralizados.

-Buenas noches Naruto, Sakura-san .- Hinata se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y siguió su camino -.

-Hola .-Dijo Sasuke, también pasando de largo -.

-¿Naruto? ella solo me dijo Naruto.. .- susurre, si ella no usaba el ''kun'' era algo malo ¡Muy malo!-. ¡Hi...Hinata espera!, ¡puedo explicarlo!... ¡Hinata! -Esta vez lo gritè con todas mis fuerzas, no podía permitir que ella se marchara así -.

-Sasuke-kun ¡Espera! yo...yo puedo explicarlo

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke tomaron diferentes caminos. Pero... ¿A quién seguir?, ¡No podíamos liberarnos!

-Nos vemos en unas semanas Naruto .- Me sonrió ,pero era una sonrisa falsa, y sus ojos...sus ojos eran los mismo que tenia cuando se fue con Toneri. Sentí como algo apretaba mi corazón, el dolor volvía a invadirme -.

-Adiós .- Dijo Sasuke, desapareciendo en el acto -.

-¿Y ahora que hago? .- Me quedè mirando el anillo -. Ella vuelve en 1 mes... ¡¿Cómo rayos le explico?!

-Solo te queda esperar Naruto, aun te queda el día blanco ¿no?, ¡Anímate y prepara algo para sorprenderla!, ven, busquemos a Konohamaru.

-¡Tienes razón!, vamos, esta travesura ya llego demasiado lejos .- Hinata, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado ¡Lo juro! -.


	2. Después de la tempestad

.

.

.

Hola... bueno el reto (Reto nº 6 de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white) por el cual escribí la historia, consistía en que alguien mas debía continuarla y ...

¡Ya esta lista! w)/

Quien continuó mi historia fue ''**Iseki Higuatari**'' y el nombre del segundo capítulo es ''**Después de la tempestad**'',así que pasen a leerlo owo .

Si quieren, puedo escribir mi propio final, eso dependiendo de si les gusto o no la continuación que le dieron, en lo personal, a mi me gusto jaja.

A pedido de GOkudera aqui les dejo el link ' www . fanfic tion s/11106279/1/Despu%C3%A9s-de-la-tempestad' (quiten los espacios que agregue XD)

_Nos vemos en mi siguiente historia... bye bye!_


End file.
